This disclosure is related to a vehicle seat, and more particularly to an adjustable head restraint for a vehicle seat. Vehicle head restraints extend above a seat back of a vehicle seat. Known head restraints are typically adjustable in a vertical direction. Some known head restraints are also adjustable in a longitudinal direction, i.e. in the direction of travel for the vehicle.
Some known vehicle head restraints that are longitudinally adjustable include a rack and pinion arrangement. One such longitudinally adjustable head restraint includes a pinion that is rotated by an operator turning a knob. Such an arrangement includes a complicated locking mechanism to preclude movement of the pinion with respect to the rack. Other head restraints that are vertically adjustable also are known to employ a rack and pinion assembly; however, these known head restraints also include a complicated or cumbersome locking mechanism.